Overleg gebruiker:Yowal
Hallo, goed dat je ons wilt helpen met het uitbreiden van Yodapedia. Je artikeltje over DS-181-4 was echter niet zoals we het verwachten. Met één zin komen we niet zo ver ;). Ik wil je niet wegjagen, maar je moet begrijpen dat we proberen om de artikelen goed in orde te krijgen nu we nog in een vroeg stadium zitten. Anders is de wikia binnen de kortste keren een grote vergaarbak van rommelige en korte artikeltjes. Ik heb het artikel aangepast en zoals het nu is, is het goed (dan heb je een idee). Als je hulp nodig hebt, vraag dan gerust, we helpen je graag op weg. --Wild Whiphid 24 feb 2008 16:08 (UTC) *I agree. We hebben in het begin ook zo een aantal korte artikels gehad en uiteindelijk hebben we daar alleen maar meer werk mee gehad. Ofwel wordt een artikel voldoende afgemaakt ofwel blijft het gewoon onbestaande. --Sompeetalay 24 feb 2008 17:05 (UTC) *Gelieve bronnen + categories te vermelden bij een artikel. --Sompeetalay 27 mrt 2008 16:56 (UTC) Catarine Towani * Ga je Catarine Towani nog uitbreiden? Het begin ziet er goed uit, enkel is het verhaal misschien wat aan de korte kant. Ook moet je niet de verschijning, bron en categorieën vergeten. Als je daar hulp bij wilt, laat maar even weten; ik help je graag op weg. --Wild Whiphid 13 apr 2008 12:57 (UTC) *Pagina geblokkeerd wegens onvoldoende. Bovendien is het Endor waarop Catarine landde een maan en geen planeet. Bronnen en verschijningen vermelden plus meer uitleg geven over artikel. Ik heb je al eens gevraagd om bronnen en verschijningen aan te vullen. De volgende keer ga ik het niet meer vragen. We zijn hier, vraag gerust onze hulp. --Sompeetalay 13 apr 2008 14:05 (UTC) Bijschaven *Aandacht: Wookieepedia is géén bron. Een bron kunnen enkel officiële boeken, comics, enz... zijn. Er worden geen entries van Wookieepedia vlekkeloos gekopieerd. Heb je dat ergens kunnen bevestigen dat Vader persoonlijk R5-J2 op de Death Star II heeft geplaatst? Het is niet omdat Wookieepedia dingen uitvindt, dat wij dat ook doen. Foto is trouwens veel te groot, die Stormtroopers hoeven daar niet bij te staan. --Sompeetalay 16 apr 2008 13:59 (UTC) *Aandacht²: Een verschijning kan enkel een film of een spin-off zijn. In een boek of comic kan men niet verschijnen want dat zijn bronnen. Als er iets niet in de film te zien is, dan laat je verschijning gewoon weg. --Sompeetalay 16 apr 2008 14:04 (UTC) *Aandacht³: Gebruik Wookieepedia niet meer als richtlijn. Bekijk Bogey Squad mét bijhorend sjabloon en mét categories. Wanneer er nog artikels klakkeloos van Wookieepedia worden gekopieerd, zullen die mogelijk worden verwijderd. We kunnen niet blijven voor opruimdienst spelen. We hebben je nu al een heleboel tips gegeven. --Sompeetalay 16 apr 2008 14:15 (UTC) Benoemen van foto's *Even aandacht bij het benoemen van foto's. Die foto van Geonosis heet 'Heroes_Genosis'. Dat is dus zeer verwarrend. Underscores gebruiken is goed want dat is de meest voorkomende werkwijze die we volgen maar probeer foto's foutloos te benoemen. --Sompeetalay 19 apr 2008 13:23 (UTC) Bron *Elk artikel moet minstens één bron hebben waar de informatie vandaan komt. --Sompeetalay 26 apr 2008 19:29 (UTC) Beter *Je laatste entries waren beter! Well done :) Let alleen op om altijd de verleden tijd te gebruiken bij een artikel over het SW universum. Dat is niet altijd simpel, I know. --Sompeetalay 12 mei 2008 08:33 (UTC) ** Ik ben eveneens tevreden, ga zo door! Mocht je nog ergens problemen tegenkomen, laat het gewoon weten. --Wild Whiphid 12 mei 2008 09:31 (UTC) Not yet... *Uitkijken voor het Engels & gebruik van hoofdletters bij termen. Dus geen Blaster rifle maar een Blaster R'''ifle. Categories proberen aan te vullen naar analogie met de al bestaande soortgelijke artikels. --Sompeetalay 12 mei 2008 12:04 (UTC) Eigen pagina. Hey, mss heb je het gemerkt, maar we hebben sinds een interne wijziging vanuit Wikia zelf nogal eens last dat die scrollboxes over de naast staande plaatjes heen gaan (zo'n wit vlak). Of is het bij jouw thuis niet te zien? (Op je eigen pagina gaat het over je plaatje heen zie. Ik weet niet hoe dit komt, maar misschien is het voor het uiterlijk beter als je die lijst gewoon zo normaal neer zet in plaats van in een box. --Wild Whiphid 13 mei 2008 16:36 (UTC) *Ja, ik zie dat wit vlak ook :) --Sompeetalay 13 mei 2008 17:43 (UTC) EU *Niet overdrijven in het toevoegen van pure EU stuff. Dat doen we wel helemaal op het einde als er totaal niets anders meer overblijft. --Sompeetalay 13 mei 2008 17:43 (UTC) Nogmaals *Ik heb het je al eens gezegd. Probeer alles in de verleden tijd te zetten en kijk ook uit voor de uitgang t, d of dt bij werkwoorden. En verzorg uw bronnen en uw categories. Verder was de entry in orde maar zorg dat deze dingen in het vervolg tiptop in orde zijn aub. --Sompeetalay 14 mei 2008 17:35 (UTC) Nogmaals² + Waarschuwing *Er stond '''alweer een tegenwoordige tijd in de entry. Alles in de verleden tijd aub! Quotes plaats je ook meteen onder het sjabloon. Je hoeft geen aanhalingstekens te gebruiken, dat doet het sjabloon van de quote. --Sompeetalay 15 mei 2008 10:52 (UTC) *Ik ga het meteen voor de laatste keer zeggen. Als ik merk dat je je nog baseert op Wookieepedia en daardoor verkeerde info neerzet, volgt er een sanctie. Zo schreef je bij Irol dat hij stierf terwijl dat niet bevestigd is. De enige officiële bron is zijn CCG kaart. Wat men daarvan maakt op Wookieepedia is hun probleem, niet dat van ons. Als je een screenshot hebt uit de film waarop we hem kunnen herkennen: graag! --Sompeetalay 15 mei 2008 11:00 (UTC) Well done *Wel, er zit vooruitgang in uw entries. Probeer redlinks te checken of deze al niet bestaan. Eén lettertje verschil geeft een redlink als resultaat. Achter de schermen komt ook boven verschijning te staan. --Sompeetalay 17 mei 2008 13:23 (UTC) Bewijzen aub *Ik had u al verwittigd om niet langer op Wookieepedia te bouwen. Ge krijgt tot maandag om te bewijzen met een passage uit een officiële bron dat de Lapiz-Cutter in Episode III gebruikt werd door Grievous. Anders volgt er een sanctie want dan hebt ge dit gewoon klakkeloos overgenomen van Wookieepedia waarvoor ik u al had verwittigd. Die foto van Terrik is trouwens véél te slecht. Neem een screenshot van de dvd en gebruik deze in de plaats van zo'n verhakkelde CCG foto die we alleen gebruiken als het niet anders kan. Ik ben niet thuis en kan het dus ook niet checken. --Sompeetalay 17 mei 2008 14:34 (UTC) **Probleem uiteklaard: zand erover. Je weet nu waar het probleem zich bevindt --Sompeetalay 18 mei 2008 09:26 (UTC) Goede tip * Hey, je hoeft niet meteen te stoppen, de meeste entries die je had gemaakt waren goed in orde. Het probleem is enkel dat er op Wookieepedia soms info staat die niet bevestigd is, of slordige onjuistheden bevat. TIP: Je kunt als je niet veel bronnen hebt, je beter laten leiden door een website als CUSWE, daar vindt je informatie die bevestigd is. We willen echt niet negatief overkomen, maar je moet snappen dat we wel willen dat de informatie juist is. Hopelijk blijf je ons helpen, we kunnen alle beetjes goed gebruiken. --Wild Whiphid 18 mei 2008 09:24 (UTC) Galerijen * Hey, de galerijen zijn enkel bedoeld voor de spin-offs en de films. Comics, enz.. moet je daar niet toevoegen. --Sompeetalay 20 mei 2008 17:41 (UTC) EU Sjabloon *Er bestaat een speciaal EU sjabloon voor personages. Gelieve dat te gebruiken, dan moeten we dit niet meer aanpassen elke keer. --Sompeetalay 24 mei 2008 12:09 (UTC) Vertalingen * Kun je misschien iets beter letten op je vertalingen? Sommige dingen lijken letterlijk met een vertaalprogramma/woordenboek gemaakt. Zo had je het bij Davik Kang over een "smokkelende schip" en "hevige schepselen". Je moet de vertalingen niet te letterlijk overnemen, maar zelf een beetje een correct verhaal van maken. --Wild Whiphid 24 mei 2008 14:17 (UTC) Volledig of niet * Gelieve geen entries half af te werken zoals de Ebon Hawk. Die entry is gewoon te kort. Heb je 'KotOR' niet gespeeld? Blijf dan gewoon van die entries af. Ofwel werk je een entry helemaal af ofwel maak je hem niet aan. --Sompeetalay 24 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) Han Solo at Star's End * Heb jij "Han Solo at Star's End" gelezen? Indien neen, gelieve geen personages meer uit het boek up te loaden. Heb jij "Han Solo & The Corporate Sector" Sourcebook? Indien ja, gelieve deze te gebruiken als bron. Indieneen neen, gelieve geen personages meer uit het boek up te loaden. Dank u. Dit kost ons enkel extra moeite omdat wij nu weer die entry moeten aanvullen omdat hij anders onvolledig is. --Sompeetalay 3 jun 2008 17:34 (UTC) LEGO SW * Pagina is goed begonnen. Dat mag nog wel wat meer zijn met bijvoorbeeld alle levels. Je kan dan ook de personages in kolommen zetten (daar is een sjabloon voor) en dan kan je bijv. wat screenshots toevoegen. --Sompeetalay 4 jun 2008 16:58 (UTC) ** Best geen kolommen gebruiken naast een sjabloon. Er komt dan zo'n wit blok voor de foto te zitten dat we niet kunnen wegkrijgen. Als de personages onder het sjabloon staan, kan je wel kolommen gebruiken. --Sompeetalay 4 jun 2008 18:25 (UTC) ***Toen ik die kolom gebruikte was er helemaal geen wit blok te zien. Maar zo is het ook goed. - Yowal **** Ik heb zo die twee kolommen gedaan, dat staat even beter, aangezien het dan niet een hele lange lijst wordt. Ik heb ze ook op alfabet gezet. Als je straks de levels erboven doet, zoals aangegeven, komen de kolommen naast elkaar te staan, het sjabloon van de Game zit nu nog een beetje in de weg. Suc6 --Wild Whiphid 5 jun 2008 16:10 (UTC) *****Wat wil je precies dat ik schrijf over de levels? - Yowal ******Wat het doel is van de missie bijvoorbeeld en of er wat speciaal over te vermelden is in vgl met de films. --Sompeetalay 6 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) * Een lijstje met gewoon de locaties van de levels is ook voldoende misschien, dat had ik in gedachte in ieder geval... --Wild Whiphid 6 jun 2008 16:40 (UTC) ** Nice work! Op een paar kleine foutjes na zag het er goed uit! --Wild Whiphid 14 jun 2008 10:02 (UTC) *** Yep inderdaad. Eventueel nog wat extra toevoegen maar deze pagina is in orde. --Sompeetalay 14 jun 2008 12:23 (UTC) ****Bedankt, ik heb er erg mijn best voor gedaan en blij om te horen dat het goed is! Ik ga kijke nof ik nog screenshots kan vinden van de levels. --Yowal 14 jun 2008 19:18 * Ik heb de speelbare personages terug naar onderen gezet, de kolommen gaan raar doen anders omdat de tabel met info te breed is. Dat zie je niet als je de inhoudsopgave open hebt staan, maar als je die dicht doet gaat de 2e kolom naar onderen. --Wild Whiphid 16 jun 2008 07:59 (UTC) CCG Fotos *Wat heb ik je destijds gevraagd ivm die CCG foto's? Géén CCG afbeeldingen als er screenshots van kunnen gemaakt worden. --Sompeetalay 10 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) **Sompeetalay, ik heb die foto niet geuploadt, dit is iets door Wild Whiphid waarvan ik dacht dat ik die wel kon gebruiken. Sorry hiervoor... - Gebruiker: Yowal 10 jun 2008 15:08 ***Damn, da's waar die stonden er al op. Dan moet je ze gewoon vervangen door screenshots. Die foto's van Decipher zijn vaak getrukeerd. Sorry, it's not your fault :) --Sompeetalay 10 jun 2008 15:20 (UTC) ****Geeft niet, nog bedankt dat je dat artikel over R2-Q2 hebt bijgevuld: ik was al aan het zoeken naar meer info over hem bij de Rebel Alliance. --Yowal 10 jun 2008 17:24 *****Die R2-Q2 is een raar geval. Daarom dat hij wss nog niet op YP stond. Dat Hasbro pack zet hem als Biggs' Droid en even daarvoor was hij nog in de Tantive IV. Ik heb eens aan Leland Chee gevraagd hoe het nu zit op de SW.com forums. Hopelijk laat hij iets weten. --Sompeetalay 10 jun 2008 15:26 (UTC) Been *Nu mag je mij aub uitleggen hoe je erin slaagt om Been te maken en de helft van zijn Databank entry gewoon over te slaan. Ik vind dit vervelend want wij kunnen daarna de entry verbeteren door naar de ontbrekende info op zoek te gaan. Het heeft geen zin om halve entries online te plaatsen want dan wordt YP een grote warboel. Je bent van goede wil, daar wil ik absoluut niets over zeggen, maar ik heb gewoon mijn twijfels of je op een deftige manier een tekst kan samenvatten en bronnen kan analyseren. Het heeft ook géén zin om een entry rap, rap in elkaar te steken en daarna te beseffen dat hij vol fouten steekt. Ik wil je zeker en vast niet wegjagen maar bekijk eens of je niet een andere soort entries kan uploaden (acteurs, crew, schrijvers, ofzo) waarbij je minder bronnen moet vergelijken en opzoeken. --Sompeetalay 10 jun 2008 16:55 (UTC)